L'amour surpasse même la gourmandise
by SalemaW
Summary: Alerte à l'Emna Cho! Tsuzuki ne mange plus, pas même des gâteaux! Mais que se passe til? Et qu' a til fait de tout son argent? Seraitce en rapport avec un certain ange... HisokaTsuzuki


**Auteur :** toujours mwa…

**Crédits :** personnages à Yoko Matsushita.

**Rating **: K+ ou AP

**Couples : **Hisoka et Tsuzuki.

**Note :** juste un petit one-shot tout mignon dont l'idée m'est venue hier. Juste un peu de romantisme entre les deux shinigami .

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La veille.

Deux hommes dans un bureau. L'un hurlait, l'autre pleurait de désespoir. Le plus vieux des deux venait d'annoncer une terrible nouvelle à l'autre. Une nouvelle injuste et impitoyable.

- Mais Konoe, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- Ca suffit Tsuzuki !!! Lors de la dernière mission tu as atteint des summums de bêtises ! Trois immeubles détruits et une note exorbitante de nourriture !! Trop c'est trop ! Nous sommes lundi Tsuzuki. Pendant toute cette semaine tu devras te nourrir toi-même. Finis les repas gratuit !

- Pas ça patron…

- Pas la peine de gémir ! Débrouilles-toi tout seul et utilise ton argent pour manger, ça changera.

Asato quitta le bureau la tête basse et les épaules courbées. Inutile de consulter son porte-monnaie ou son compte… Tous deux étaient aussi vides qu'un puit sans fond. Il n'avait plus le choix : il ne mangerait pas de la semaine. Il devrait bien y parvenir…

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain.

Tsuzuki épluchait un dossier sans grande conviction en observant de temps à autre le verre d'eau qu'il lui faisait fasse. Au moins ça c'était gratuit.

- Salut !!!

Watari venait d'entrer et souriait joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de la mine triste de son ami.

- Fait pas cette tête Tsuzuki ! Ce n'est pas parce que le patron t'a 'puni » pendant une semaine que c'est la fin du monde. Va t'acheter quelques gâteaux pour te remonter le moral !

- Non merci.

Le scientifique cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Depuis quand le brun refusait-il des pâtisseries ? Troublé, il se mit à la recherche de Tatsumi et Hisoka. Ceux-ci apparurent d'ailleurs à la sortie de la bibliothèque qui venait d'être une nouvelle fois rénovée.

- Hisoka ! Tatsumi ! C'est terrible !

- Que se passe t-il ? l'interrogea le plus âgé.

- C'est à propos de Tsuzuki.

- Il ne digère pas sa punition ? ironisa le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne mange plus. C'est terrible !!

Intrigués, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de leur ami qui semblait dépérir. De plus, son ventre émettait des gargouillements significatifs d'une faim importante.

- Va manger imbécile !! s'écria Tatsumi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne dépendais tout de même pas des repas gratuits ? Tu n'es pas pauvre à ce point ?

- D'habitude il me reste toujours de l'argent, mais ce mois ci c'est différent.

Soudain, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, il sourit.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave !!! Ce pourquoi mon argent a servi est plus important que la nourriture !! Bien plus important !!

Les trois autres shinigami ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour surpasser la gourmandise légendaire du brun ? Mystère…

Ooooooooooo

Deux jours plus tard.

Tsuzuki, malgré son grand sourire, semblait totalement hors service. Même Hisoka et Hajime avaient pitié pour lui, si bien que Kurosaki acheta quelques croissants pour son coéquipier.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- Hisoka ? Merci, c'est très gentil… Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Ce pourquoi j'ai utilisé mon argent me tient vraiment à cœur et je n'ai pas envie d'embêter tout le monde avec ça. Surtout pas toi.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, légèrement vexé. Même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il aimait Tsuzuki et le voir dans cet état l'énervait. Et pourquoi restait-il si secret sur l'utilisation de cet argent ? Pourquoi ? Que lui cachait-il ?

A peine Kurosaki eut-il quitté la pièce, qu'Asato poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- _Désolé Hisoka mais je ne peux rien te dire, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Demain soir tu sauras tout, je te le promets._

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain soir, après une journée relativement calme, Hisoka rentra chez lui, furieux. Furieux, des cachotteries de son coéquipier et de son air de cacher quelque chose d'important. Bien entendu, il avait tenté d'utiliser son empathie sur lui… en vain. A chaque essai, il ne parvenait pas à franchir le mur de cette pensée, comme si Tsuzuki lui en empêchait volontairement l'accès. Avait-il si peu confiance en lui ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser sa porte, il y trouva un mot accroché dessus.

_« Hisoka,_

_J'ai une petite faveur à te demander (ce n'est pas de l'argent, ne t'en fais pas . Pourrais-tu me rejoindre au restaurant de la plage Est à 20h00 ? Viens s'il te plaît…_

_Tsuzuki. »_

Le jeune shinigami relu plusieurs fois la note écrite par son coéquipier. Malgré sa soudaine inquiétude, il accepta d'accepter l'invitation de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Oooooooooooo

Le restaurant était situé au bord de l'eau et était réputé pour être l'un des plus luxueux de l'autre monde. Pour réserver, il fallait s'y prendre au moins trois mois à l'avance et payer une jolie petite somme. Tsuzuki leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit. La nuit s'annonçait douce et belle. Parfait. Alors qu'il observait le sable fin, une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Si c'est pour l'un de tes plans foireux, je préfère rentrer immédiatement.

- Pas du tout !!! J'ai réservé une table pour nous deux sur la terrasse. Tu verras, la vue y est magnifique.

Perplexe, Hisoka suivi son aîné sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination. Là, un fait étrange attira l'attention du plus jeune : alors que l'intérieur du restaurant était bondé, l'extérieur était totalement désert.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls sur la terrasse ?

- Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise avec la foule, alors voilà…

Un serveur vêtu élégamment leur indiqua une table avec des chandelles, tout en leur tendant une carte.

- Prends ce que tu veux Hisoka, tout est déjà payé de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Tsuzuki ?

Le brun sourit chaleureusement.

- Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Le 8 octobre, pourquoi ?

- Et cette date ne te dit rien Hisoka ?

Il baissa lors les yeux, légèrement honteux.

- C'est mon anniversaire…

- Tout à fait ! Et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais jamais fêter ce jour convenablement…

- Merci Tsuzuki.

Ils n'échangèrent alors plus un mot durant tout le repas, chacun se contentant d'observer silencieusement l'élu de son cœur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le restaurant quitté, qu'Hisoka posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Si tu n'avais plus d'argent, c'était pour ça ?

- Oui mais pas seulement.

Asato attrapa son coéquipier par le poignet et le traîna un peu à l'écart, dans un coin isolé de la plage. De là, on pouvait apercevoir la lune qui luisait délicatement sur la surface calme de l'eau.

- Tiens c'est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire Hisoka.

Le jeune shinigami jeta un regard interrogateur à son aîné, avant de s'emparer du petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il lui tendait. Le papier doré dissimulait une boîte noire, que Kurosaki ouvrit. Il y trouva avec étonnement un bracelet en argent dont la surface était gravée d'ailes d'ange. Il le passa à son poignet gauche et leva ses yeux émeraude vers Tsuzuki.

- C'est très beau Tsuzuki. Trop beau. Merci… Mais pourquoi des ailes d'ange ?

- Parce que tu es le mien Hisoka. Tu es mon ange et que rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

Hisoka rougit violemment et cacha son visage dans ses mains, gêné. Il sentit alors Tsuzuki l'enlacer tendrement et il se laissa faire.

- Alors cette chose plus importante que de te nourrir, c'était moi ?

- Oui.

- Idiot.

- Bon anniversaire mon ange.

A cet instant, un feu d'artifice illumina le ciel. Hisoka ne chercha pas à en connaître la cause, mais plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné.

- Merci pour tout.

Deux bouches qui s'effleurent puis qui se touchent. Deux langues qui se découvrent et deux êtres qui s'aiment. Un baiser. Rien qu'un baiser, leur premier, sous un ciel étoilé…

Ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain à l'Emna Cho.

- Tiens, tu manges à nouveau Tsuzuki ?

- Watari ! Tatsumi ! Oui . Hisoka m'a offert des gâteaux !!!

- Oh…

Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune shinigami qui avait le nez plongé dans un dossier.

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser mourir de faim plus longtemps.

- Et finalement Tsuzuki, quel était cette chose si importante pour toi ?

- L'anniversaire d'un ange…

- Hein ?

Tatsumi et Watari comprirent alors en voyant la teinte rosée des joues d'Hisoka.

- On vous laisse…

A peine eurent ils fermés la porte, que Tsuzuki se leva et se plaça derrière la chaise de son cadet, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Merci pour les gâteaux.

Hisoka sourit en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le bracelet.

_« Bon anniversaire mon ange. »_

**Voilu, c'est fini !! Je sais que ce n'était pas très intéressant, mais j'ai essayé simplement de faire quelque chose de mignon. Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît !!!!**


End file.
